How to Complete Transparent Clan Icons (Complete Tutorial)
< Back Tutorial Outline Required Software *Paint.NET *Pixelformer Steps *Install Applications *Find An Image *Open Image In Paint.NET *Create Background Transparency *Resize The Image Canvas To Equal Dimensions *Clean Up The Resized Image *Resize The Image To 20 x 20 *Save The Image *Open Image With Pixelformer *Copy Image To Rose Installation Folder *Change Clan Icon In Rose Online Game Download Tutorial *Download (PDF + Software Installers) Begin Tutorial Required Software For this tutorial two applications are required. These applications are as follows: : 1. Paint.NET - to create transparent background, resize, and save image as PNG Download here http://www.dotpdn.co...nloads/pdn.html : 2. Pixelformer - to export the image as a BMP Download here http://www.qualibyte...r/download.html Steps 1. Install Applications Download and install Paint.net and Pixelformer using the links provided above. 2. Find An Image Using Google search or whatever image source available to you find an image you would like to use as your clan icon. Save the image to your computer. For this tutorial, I found a nice smiley face. 3. Open Image In Paint.NET To open the image use Windows Explorer to browse to the location of your image, right-click the image, and select Open With -> Paint.NET. 4. Create Background Transparency In Paint.NET select the Magic Wand in the Tools window. (If you don't see the Tools window, you can open it by selecting Window -> Tools in the main menu or by clicking F5.) With the Magic Wand selected, click anywhere in the image background. This will cause Paint.NET to draw a selection around image background. Click delete. This will remove the image background. 5. Resize The Image Canvas To Equal Dimensions The next step is to resize the image. Before resizing the image you must first make sure that the original image dimensions (height and width) are the same. If they are not the same you must first resize the image canvas to make both dimension equal. In Paint.NET select the menu item Image -> Canvas Size. In this example notice that the image dimensions are not the same. (If the dimensions of your image are the same you can skip this step and proceed to Step 7 below.) The width of the image is 270 pixels and the height is 247. Since the dimensions are not the same we must change one of the dimensions to equal the other. The dimension to be changed should always be the smaller of the two. In this case, it's the height. Therefore, the image must be resized such that the height is 270 (and the width stays at 270 pixels). To resize the image to 270 x 270 pixels first select By absolute size and deselect Maintain aspect ratio. Next, click the mouse in the height text box and type in the value 270. Also, make sure that the Anchor is set to Middle. Click OK. 6. Clean Up The Resized Image When the canvas is resized the image will gain two extra areas. Since the height was changed in this example this extra area will be split and put at the top and the bottom of the image. Paint.NET fills in this extra area with a solid color. These two solid colored areas must be deleted in order to preserve the image transparent background. As in step 4. above, we will use the Magic Wand tool to clear these two areas. Select the Magic Wand in the Tools window. With the Magic Wand selected, click anywhere in the extra white area at the top of the image. This will cause Paint.NET to draw a selection around this area. Click delete. This will remove the white color and create a transparency. Repeat this step for the extra white area at the bottom of the image. We now have an image that has equal dimensions and a fully transparent background. 7. Resize The Image To 20 x 20 Rose Online clan icons must be 20 x 20 pixels. Therefore, the next step is to resize the image to 20 x 20. In Paint.NET menu select Image -> Resize. This will open the Resize dialog. Click By absolute size and make sure Maintain aspect ratio is checked. Click either the text box for width or the text box for height. Type in the value 20. (Note that since Maintain aspect ratio is selected the other dimension will automatically change to 20 pixels to match.) Click OK. The image will now be resized to the appropriate dimensions. 8. Save The Image In the Paint.NET menu select File -> Save As... . In the File name text box type in the name you would like to save the image as. (In this example it is smileyface20x020.png.). In the Save as type pull down menu select PNG (*.png). (Note that it is critical that this image is saved as PNG. The PNG format will preserve the background transparency.) The next step is to convert the PNG image to a BMP using Pixelformer. 9. Open Image With Pixelformer Use Windows Explorer to browse to the location of your new 20 x 20 image saved in the previous step. Right-click the image, and select Open With -> Pixelformer. The Pixelformer application will start with the selected image opened. In the Pixelformer main menu select File -> Export. This opens the Export window. Chose the location to save the image using the Save in pull down menu. In the File name text box leave the image name as it is. In the Save as type pull down menu select Windows bitmap (*.bmp). (Note that it is critical that this image is saved as BMP. The BMP format is required for Rose Online clan icons.) Click Save. A BMP options window will appear. When saving a BMP image Pixelformer requires that you select some options prior to saving. In the BMP options window in the Format section select A4:R4:G4:B4 (16 bpp). (Note that it is critical that you select the 16 bpp option prior to saving. Rose Online clan icons have a restriction on the image size and choosing this option will ensure that the image size is correct.) UPDATE: UserIchigoXitachi has stated that you can also use A8:R8:G8:B8 (32 bpp). Please feel free to try this format as well. If the image size is not correct (too big) Rose will notify you when you try to set it as your clan icon (in step 11 below). If you try to use this option and the image size is too big return Pixelformer and export the image using the 16 bpp option. Click OK. You now have an image that is the appropriate dimensions (20x20 pixels) and the appropriate image size (16 bpp). 10. Copy Image To Rose Installation Folder Using Windows Explorer right-click the BMP image (in this example smileyface20x20.bmp) and select Copy. Browse to the Rose Online installation folder (typically C:\Program Files (x86)\Gravity\Rose Online). Right click anywhere in the Rose installation folder and select Paste. In order to import Rose Online clan icons the name of the file must be mark.bmp. Therefore you must rename the image you just copied in the Rose installation folder to mark.bmp. Using Windows Explorer right-click the BMP image in the Rose installation folder and select Rename and type mark.bmp. (Note that if there is already an image in the Rose installation folder called mark.bmp you will have to delete it first before changing the name of your new image. Windows does not allow two files with the same name in the same directory.) Note - there is a folder in the Rose Online installation directory called clanmark. This is where Rose stores clan icons after they have been uploaded to the game. Do NOT put your image in this folder. Again, save your image mark.bmp to the root folder (typically C:\Program Files (x86)\Gravity\Rose Online). 11. Change Clan Icon In Rose Online Game You are now ready to start Rose Online and import your new clan mark. Open Rose Online and login to your character. (Note the character must be the clan leader in order to change the icon.) In the Rose Online menu select Clan or click Alt N. This will open your clan management dialog. In the Clan dialog select the Clan Info tab. On the right side of the Clan dialog you will see your current clan icon and two buttons, View and Submit. Click the View button. Your new clan icon will show in the icon image box. Click Submit. A dialog will appear that asks for confirmation to changing the clan icon. Click Confirm. NOTE - The confirmation dialog states that you may only change your clan icon once per week. This is not true. This restriction is no longer in place and therefore you can change it as many times as you want. Congratulations! You have just changed your clan icon! Your new clan icon will appear next to your clan name. This concludes my tutorial on how to change your Rose Online clan icon. I hope your found it helpful. Please send me a private message in the WarpPortal forums if you have any questions! My forum name is TwiliteGarden. You can also look for me in game. My main characters are TwiliteGarden, Lovecats, LastDance, LostWishes, and ChainOfFlowers. End Tutorial Download You can download a PDF format of this tutorial along with the software installers here: *http://www.box.com/s...fe5a2aeffefbb17 Enjoy < Back